


Punishing Horny Operatives on Vacation

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Punishment, Hotel Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sex Shop, Shopping Malls, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-RE6. Chris noticed that Jill is getting horny during vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Horny Operatives on Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also know as Beach Pleasure. This contains horny scenes, explicitly sexual content, and explicit language. Enjoy! And comments and kudos!
> 
> EDIT: Adding oral sex, few sexual parts, and thoughts.

****

**July 10, 2013**

It was a sunny day in Orlando. He was sitting on the bed, watching TV. Even though Chris and Jill are on vacation for the rest of the month, he started to worried about her. Jill has been watching adult shows, like "Hollywood FuckPardoies 3some" and "Throbbin' Hood and Other XXX Fairy Tales", on adult channels, watching porn online, and renting adult DVDs. _What's going on with her? Have she become a sex addict?,_ he thought. Anyway, he watched a few shows on those channels to see. After he was done, he went outside to get some fresh air. His predicement was right, when he saw Jill taking photos of herself, naked. He looked at her and snatched the phone from her.

"What the hell were you're thinking, Jill?! You're becoming a horny operative!" Chris yelled at her.

Blushing and confused, Jill started to walk away, but he grabbed her legs and spread them out. When he saw her anus, he got a idea and took off his swimming trunks. She tried to move, but Chris put her on the wall and was aiming his cock to her ass!

"I'm going to punish you for becoming a naughty girl... and this punishment is going to hurt a lot because I'm fucking your ass real hard! You got that?" He asked.

Jill about to respond him with a answer, but decided not to talk since her asshole slowly spread open and Chris's penis suddenly started to reach inside her ass. She screamed as he entered in force.

"No! Don't do that! It hurts!" She begged.

He ingored her and started to thrust harder. She gave up and started moaning in pleasure. Before she knew it, the splutter of cum busted in her ass, she could yet feel the mild amount of hot cum shove down her anus.

He dropped her on the floor and said, "Now put some clothes on and get in the car or I'll fuck your ass again."

He could tell that she don't want that happened, because as soon Jill got up, and went back to the hotel room in shame.

"That horny director..." Chris muttered as he put his swimming trunks back on and went to the room.

A hour later....

The two got in the car and drove to the mall. When they got out, they went inside to the mall.

"Where are going first?"

"Mabye we should go to a sex shop."

"Oh no..." He joked.

They went to Sexy Erotic XXX Shop. Chris noticed the books, toys, and other stuff they have. She knew what's makes him horny: lesbians. So she found a DVD of it and paid it. He was still looking when he founded a pink vibrator and some erotic book. He paid them and they leave the store.

"Now what should we do now?" Chris asked.

"You tell me..." Jill answered.

They went to shop perfume, gift baskets, clothes, etc. After hours has been passed, it was nightime and they left around 8:30 P.M. After some dinner at a fancy resturant, they went back to their hotel room. Jill grabbed the phone and place some order of burgers and fries. When their food arrived, she was surprised that she noticed the whole chocolate and vanilla cakes with the sections of cookies and small pieces of berry filled doughnut looking pastries that came with the order. She put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down on the bed.

Chris gets very horny when it's come to lesbians, so he decided to not get a erection to impress her. Suddenly, halfway through the movie, he couldn't take it longer and got a erection. When the movie ends, he stared at her before passionalty kissed her. They moaned around the kiss and they stopped. He grabbed the vibrator out of the bed and started to undress her, leaving her naked. She gasped as he entered the vibrator to her cilt and turned it on. She moaned as she felt the vibrator vibrate and got into the doggy style to prevent it from slipping off.

He watched her shook as he took off his pants and shirt, shocking her that he not wearing boxers. She grabbed his cock and put it into her mouth, sucking it and licking it. It was a matter of time before Chris orgasmed into Jill's mouth. Then, Chris put a nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked the nipple for a while before he'd stopped. He about to enter her when she took the vibrator out and orgasmed. When she was done, he entered his cock to her pussy, slowly thrusting in and out. He entered two fingers inside her, making her moan in pleasure. Then he went harder and faster, trying to reach his orgasm. He felt her tighten around him and knew she was coming. He exploded deep inside her with enough force to make her cum too, as it slipping and pooling to her knees.

He collasped onto the bed beside her and they were kissing. It was less passionate than before, they looked absolutely drained. Sighing, he rolls off to the side and pulls the blanket over them, boneless expect for the hand that comes to rest on her hip.

"I owe you a aplogoy for today..." Chris said.

"It's okay..."

"Good night, darling..." he said as he kissed her.

"Good night, my solider." She said before they fell asleep.


End file.
